El Rey de Disneylandia
by Orcrist1974
Summary: Fanfic publicado también en Wattpad. El Rey de Disneylandia es mi tercera historia de lo que yo llamé Las Crónicas de Walt. Pero esta historia no tiene ninguna relación con mis dos historias Disney anteriores. Solamente que escribo a Walt basado en el verdadero Walt, y la Disneylandia imaginaria de esta historia es la misma de mis dos historias anteriores
1. 1- Una mañana poco común

-¿Qué sucede el día de hoy?- Mickey recién salía de su casa, muy bien vestido para ir a ver a Minnie, cuando nota mucha agitación en la casa vecina, que era la de su amigo Goofy.

-Pluto- llama a su perro -¿Tendrás idea de a qué se debe la bulla?-

Pluto menea la cabeza y ambos deciden desviar su camino para visitar a Goofy y ver qué era lo que pasaba.

El vecindario lucía soleado y hermoso como siempre esa mañana, y al fondo, el castillo de la Bella Durmiente radiante coronaba el centro del reino mágico de Disneylandia.

-Hola- dice al llegar a la puerta. Pero adentro había una discusión y nadie lo escuchaba -¡Goofy, soy yo, Mickey!-

El ratón intercambia miradas con Pluto, que tampoco sabía nada al respecto.

-Cielos, miren no más cómo dejaron mi cocina- protestaba Goofy y Mickey se pregunta con quién rayos hablaba su amigo ya que él vivía solo.

Momento seguido se abre la puerta de la casa y una manada de animales sale despavorida, casi llevándose por delante a Pluto y a él mismo.

-¡Vaya!- Goofy venía detrás con una escoba en la mano, espantando a los intrusos.

-Goofy ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Mickey, acomodándose la chaqueta.

-Hey, hola Mickey- su amigo lo saluda -Ven, pasa. Igual tú Pluto, pasen-

Más tranquilos todos, Goofy invita a sus amigos a pasar y cierra la puerta.

-¿Puedes creerlo? Todos los animales del Crucero de la Jungla decidieron venir a meterse en mi casa- decía Goofy todavía con la escoba en la mano.

-Caramba, pero tienes suerte que solo hayan sido los pequeños. No imagino cómo hubiera quedado tu casa si los elefantes y rinocerontes... Oye- pero Mickey no comprende -¿Qué hacían en tu casa?-

-Me dijeron que la jungla fue invadida por los duendes de Maléfica, o como se llamen esos bichos tan feos- explicaba Goofy.

Todos se habían sentado en la sala, mientras, Pluto encontraba un lugar en la alfombra.

-¿Y qué hacían los duendes de Maléfica en la jungla?-

-No lo sé Mickey- lucía afligido el pobre Goofy -Últimamente este reino anda patas parriba-

-¡Oh! Bueno. Debe ser que algo le ocurre a Walt. Ya sabes- el ratón no le daba mucha importancia al asunto -Son cosas temporales. Anoche hubo muchos rayos-

-Tú entiendes mejor de eso que yo- opinaba Goofy -Pero no quisiera que los rinocerontes vinieran ahora o en plena noche-

-Tranquilo. Tal vez deba averiguar qué está pasando- lo animaba Mickey.

-Bueno, gracias. Muy buena idea, Mickey- exclama Goofy mucho más animado.

El ratón sale de nuevo a la calle acompañado por Pluto:

-Vaya, yo que pensaba visitar a Minnie ¿Y ahora qué hacemos Pluto?-

El perrito se encoge de hombros y Mickey piensa entre ir a buscar a Minnie o ir al Crucero de la Jungla.


	2. 2- Intruso a la vista

Con el corazón encogido, Mickey decide tomar el camino que lo llevaría a Adventureland, en vez de la casa de su Minnie que estaba allí en el vecindario de Tomorrowland. Pensó que su misión podría ser algo peligrosa así que no quería ponerla en peligro.

-Pluto- se voltea hacia su perro- Tú ve a casa de Minnie, y dile que tengo una misión importante que cumplir ¿Me haces ese favor amigo?-

Pluto dio un salto y meneó su cola.

-Yo sé que tú puedes hacerla entender. Ve-

Con un ademán despide a su perro que correteó hasta perderse calle abajo.

Entonces, se dispuso a continuar su camino, y, dando brincos alegre, Mickey sale de la calle de coloridas casitas y se dirige hacia Adventureland silbando su tonada.

Salió de Tomorrowland así y continuó brincando para pasar por enfrente del castillo (En esa situación no quería meterse por la tierra de piratas porque allí vivía Pedro, y no era momento para que a ese fastidioso se le ocurriera empezar a molestarlo)

Y no pensó que cruzar por el castillo sería inconveniente, pero en ésa, una mañana poco usual definitivamente, se llevaría otra sorpresa.

-Rayos ¿Y ahora qué sucede por aquí?- exclama el ratón deteniendo su paseo.

Había una multitud allí metida, congestionando todo el puente.

Donald, muy malhumorado, venía saliendo y Mickey lo saluda:

-Hola Donald, ¿sucede algo en el castillo? No me digas que es Maléfica otra vez molestando a los príncipes-

Donald, con su acostumbrada voz de pato le dice:

\- No, ojalá fuera eso, Mickey. Pero resulta que un montón de conejos decidieron invadir el castillo hoy-

-¿Conejos? Este día está bien loco-

-Para mí siempre ha estado loco, pero bueno ¡Yo me voy!- protestaba el pato.

-Espera, déjame ir a ver- Mickey continua su camino y se mete entre la multitud, abriéndose paso a empujones hasta que al fin dio con la princesa Aurora, que estaba allí afuera de su castillo.

Y en pijamas.

Mickey casi se echa a reír pero lo disimula.

-¡Hola princesa! ¿Qué es lo que sucede hoy por aquí?- soltó con entusiasmo y curiosidad.

-Resulta que este señor ha llegado diciendo que este castillo es de él- protestaba la princesa que no lucía tan princesa con esas fachas.

-¿Qué señor?- preguntaba el ratón recién llegado.

Por allá andaba el príncipe Felipe sacando a un montón de conejitos azules del lugar. Eran demasiados conejitos.

-Ese señor de allá- decía el príncipe señalando a una caricatura alarmantemente parecida a él, que se mantenía apostada en el medio del portón.

-Ohhh tú debes ser Mickey- lo vio enseguida la extraña caricatura que tenía unas largas orejas negras.

-Quítate de allí intruso- protestó Donald que venía detrás de Mickey -Estás causando un gran alboroto aquí-

-Mucho me temo que el alboroto no es solo aquí, amigo- comenta Mickey a propósito, pero luego consideró un error mencionar el asunto de los duendes de Maléfica invadiendo Adventureland.

-¿Qué?- le pregunta Donald.

-No, nada, nada- Mickey se enfoca en el asunto -Tú, eh, amigo- llama al extraño de las orejotas.

-¡Soy Oswald, el conejo afortunado!- lo corregía Oswald y molesto porque no lo conociera.

-¿Y a caso te conocemos, Oswald?- la princesa Aurora intervenía, muy indiferente.

-No, pero deberían. Yo soy el primero así que debería vivir en el castillo-

-¡Si a eso vamos, Mickey es quien debería vivir en el castillo!- Donald intervenía colorado como un tomate.

\- No, yo soy el primer Disney, no Mickey- el conejo afortunado se montaba sobre el muro para que todo el mundo lo viera- Oswald, el conejo afortunado. Y esos conejitos son mis hijos, y ella es Ortensia...-

-Un momento, un momento. Tú- el príncipe salía en defensa de Mickey - ¿Tú, un Disney? No me hagas reír, enano-

Aquello ofendió a los siete enanos de Blanca Nieves que andaban por allí en la multitud.

Oswald se sintió muy intimidado y bajó sus orejas.

-Lo soy, porque me crearon en los estudios Disney, porque él me dió vida-

-¡Mentira, tú no eres un Disney!- intervino la madrastra malvada.

-No te conocemos, tú no eres un Disney- la apoyó Peter Pan.

-Mentirosos todos- arremetía Horacio el caballo.

Pero en medio de todo eso Mickey se había quedado atónito.

Sin saber cómo iba a probarlo, Oswald se bajó del muro triste y les dio la espalda para marcharse con Ortensia y sus conejitos porque todos le gritaban.

-¡Tú no eres un Disney!- coreaba la multitud.

-Es más, creo recordar que ustedes son de Universal- decía Clarabella.

-¡Sí! ¡Largo!- bramó Donald.

-¡Vete intruso!- decía otro.

-Largo- continuaban los demás.

-¡Los de la Universal están invadiendo el reino!- chillaba completamente histérico el Sombrerero Loco y causó el pánico.

Pero Mickey seguía allí parado perplejo, pensando y pensando, y luego le dice a Donald:

-Un momento, Donald, escucha. Si Oswald está aquí es porque Walt lo trajo-

Donald se quedó pensativo pues Mickey tenía razón.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo Walt si no es un Disney?-

Sin embargo ya todos habían logrado que el conejo se marchara llorando.

-Vaya día- suspiró Mickey.

* * *

Ahora Mickey no sabía cuál era su misión, si buscar a los duendes de Maléfica, buscar a Oswald, tranquilizar allí a la multitud o ver qué más ocurría en el reino esa mañana.

Pero ahora tenía una inmensa inquietud, y no despegaba la mirada del camino por donde habían desaparecido los extraños invasores.


	3. 3- Escuadrón de rescate

Bueno, Mickey arregló su chaqueta y emprendió su marcha de nuevo hacia Adventureland, pero ya no se veía tan feliz ni silbador. Estaba muy pensativo porque su encuentro con el desconocido lo había dejado en shock.

Así fue como por un momento se detuvo, y quiso seguir a los extraños que se habían marchado por el otro lado, porque tenía muchas preguntas.

Pero no los vio más.

-Se comportaron muy mal- dijo a la multitud que seguía atrás a puertas del castillo murmurando sin parar- Así no se comporta un Disney. A Walt no le gustará saber eso-

En fin, pensó seguir cuando de repente oye que lo llaman, y Mickey reconoce enseguida la voz.

-¡Mickey!-

Minnie venía buscándolo, con Pluto y Goofy de compañía. Cruzaban la multitud frente al castillo

-¡Minnie!- grita y corre a encontrarla.

-Goofy me contó todo ¡Oh Mickey! Me preocupé- decía la ratona muy consternada -Ahora me cuentan sobre una invasión o algo ¿Qué pasa?-

-Sí en verdad ¿Qué pasa en el castillo?- preguntaba Goofy agitado.

-Nada, por ahora. Hay mucho que contar-

En ese momento, Bambi, Tambor y Flor pasaron al lado de ellos y casi los atropellan.

-Rayos ¿Qué pasa con todos?- protestó Minnie.

-Es que...- Mickey tomó aire para proseguir -Acabo de ver algo increíble, Minnie. Llegó un personaje nuevo al reino-

-¿Y que tiene eso de raro, Mickey?-

\- ¡Que no es "nuevo"!- explicaba el ratón - ¡Este personaje dice que fue el primero!-

-¿El primero?- se extraña Goofy - El primero eres tú-

Mickey se estremece de pies a cabeza.

-Sí eso creía. Pero Oswald dice que él es el primer Disney, y además está acompañado por su esposa y cientos de hijitos-

-¿Oswald? No lo conozco, jamás oí de él- decía Minnie.

Todos se quedaron pensativos.

-Entonces eso es lo que ocurre en el reino- pensaba Minnie.

-Eso parece pero no estoy seguro. La actitud de todos no se debe solo a Oswald- opinaba Mickey.

-Debemos averiguar si Maléfica está detrás de todo esto- protestó Goofy.

-Sí... eso supongo. Voy a eso-

-Vamos- corrigió Minnie con firmeza- Te acompañamos-

-¡Oh Minnie. Podría ser peligroso!- exclamó el ratón admirando la valentía de su chica.

-No importa- ella le guiña el ojo.

-Somos un equipo- añadía Goofy y Pluto brincaba.

-Vamos entonces- Mickey sintió sus fuerzas renovadas al tener el apoyo de sus amigos.

Los cuatro ahora emprendían la marcha por el camino, dejando de lado Main Street, y parecían un glorioso desfile, como los que festejaban en la otra Disneylandia.

-¿Hey a dónde van?- oyeron la inconfundible voz de Donald a sus espaldas.

-¡Hola Donnie!- saludan Minnie y Goofy al verlo venir corriendo.

-Vamos al Crucero de la Jungla a ver por qué los animales se fueron a meter en la casa de Goofy anoche- contó Mickey.

-Voy con ustedes- insistió Donald como todo un soldado - Yo soy el más fuerte-

-Ja- se rió Mickey -No lo creo-

Donald y Mickey se echaron a reír.

-Vaya somos como un escuadrón- soltó Goofy con su particular risa.

-Un escuadrón en rescate del reino. Los príncipes y princesas nos van a condecorar...- Minnie comenzó a soñar con una gran celebración en el castillo, con luces y mucha comida.

Cuando en eso: BOOOOOOM, suena una explosión.

Todos giran alarmados para ver que había sido en la torre de Merlín en donde había ocurrido la explosión.

-Vamos, a lo mejor necesita ayuda- apura el ratón.

La torre de Merlín se encontraba en una extensión de pradera que en el parque real era Frontierland, por explicarlo de alguna manera.

Los cinco corren adentrándose en la tierra del Rey Arturo, por donde andaban Alicia, el Conejo Blanco, el Sombrerero todavía histérico, y las hipopótamos bailarinas de balet de "Fantasia"

-¡A un lado!- grita Donald - Somos el Escuadrón de Rescate-

Y así los amigos llegan a la torre y se encuentra con que Merlín y el pequeño Arturo combatían al Peter el dragón.

El dragón estaba montado en la torre y Merlín le había lanzado un hechizo.

-¡Bájate de allí, monstruo!- gritaba.

-No. Me he adueñado de la torre, mago. Es mía ahora- se defendía el dragón.

-¿Qué?- Mickey, Pluto, Donald y Goofy se miraban entre sí.

Y antes de que pudieran decir o hacer algo... otra algarabía distrajo su atención, si es que eso era posible, y eran los duendes de Maléfica al fin, que venían persiguiendo a los animales del Crucero de la Jungla.

-Allá van los villanos- gritaba Goofy cuando pasaba aquella manada desbocada por encima de ellos.

-Esto es un desastre ¿Qué haremos ahora?- al fin Mickey no tenía idea de lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Mickey, debemos visitar a Madame Leota!- sugirió Minnie y todos se estremecieron ante aquella idea.


	4. 4- Odiando a su creador

Ortensia iba con sus conejitos más atrás, demasiado desvalida como para seguir el paso de Oswald.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos, Ozzy. Para dónde vamos?-

-No lo sé- respondía él cabizbajo.

Ellos no tenían lugar ahora, habían estado en el olvido y para allá debían volver.

Pero, la realidad era que habían cruzado los límites del reino en un lapso de memoria, permitiendo su entrada, pero nadie los quería allí.

Debían marcharse.

-No sé para qué pudimos entrar aquí. Ese gigante temperamental y caprichoso- gruñó el conejo afortunado, pensando en Walt, el culpable de su desgracia -Debió ser él el que nos trajo aquí, ¿Pero para qué?-

-Deberíamos averiguar eso- pensaba Ortensia -¿Pero cómo?-

-Algunos pueden ir al mundo humano. Pero yo odio el mundo humano, me han hecho mucho daño- opinaba Oswald -Jamás iré para allá y mucho menos quiero verlo a él otra vez-

Ortensia no aprobaba la forma de hablar de Oswald con respecto a Walt, pero comprendía que solo lo decía porque estaba herido.

-Y el otro humano, el que me dibujó primero. Él solo hacía lo que Walt Disney le decía, nosotros fuimos mucho menos para Ub Iwerks, Ortensia. Mucho menos. Pero odio más a Walt porque fue él quien nos perdió. Por él pasamos todos a manos de otro condenado Walter, y dejamos de ser-

-Ya, querido. No te atormentes más- sufría la pobre Ortensia con el dolor de su esposo- Solo te digo que... Nosotros en realidad nunca supimos qué pasó y... ha pasado mucho mucho tiempo como para seguir con rencores. Tal vez todo es diferente ahora...-

Ante eso que dijo Ortensia, Oswald se detiene y le da la cara:

-¿Te parece diferente lo que vivimos en el castillo?-

Ella se quedó callada.

-No, no soy un Disney. Yo no quiero ser hijo de ése y mucho menos hermano de aquel ratón de puras sonrisas y optimismo-

Sin ninguna convicción hablaba Oswald. Pero luego agregó:

-Odio a Walt Disney y a Mickey Mouse. Y si bien Walt Disney es el único culpable de toda nuestra desgracia, su ratón Mickey hereda toda la responsabilidad-

No soportaba que todos en el reino pasaran y los miraran como si fueran responsables de los alborotos que ocurrían. Oswald nunca hizo nada malo, pero siempre pagaba por los errores de todos los demás.

Se acercó a Ortensia y los conejitos, la tomó de la mano y le dijo con tristeza:

-Por un momento creí que Walt me había recuperado y que teníamos un lugar aquí, pero fue mentira. ¿Lo ves? Tampoco pertenecemos a Disneylandia, tampoco nos quieren aquí. Nuestro lugar es el olvido nada más. De donde nunca debió sacarnos-

Se quedaron allí en medio de un paisaje colorido, y por mucho que no quisieran estar allí, era un hecho de que algo los había llevado al reino.

Estaban allí para bien o para mal, y necesitaban que alguien los ayudara a comprender y a resolver su situación.

Pero Oswald pensaba que si volvía a ver a Mickey, lo enfrentaría y le haría pagar por lo que su creador hizo.


	5. 5- Merienda con los enanos

Después de aquella desconcertante conversación, Oswald y Ortensia notaron que no estaban tan apartados en esa zona del reino.

-Silencio- dijo la gatita -Oigo algo-

Escuchaban voces, y no muy lejos:

-No sé qué se cree ese estirado. El castillo también es de Blanca Nieves. Ella es la primera princesa- gruñía una de las voces.

Era el enano Gruñón que estaba con sus compañeros reunidos en los jardines de su casa del bosque.

Es cuando ven a Oswald y a Ortensia pasar por la vereda.

-¡Eh tú! ¡El intruso, tú!- el enano Gruñón lo llama.

Oswald da un respingo y todos detienen su camino.

-¡Miren, allá va el intruso!- Gruñón entonces empezaba a llamar a sus amigos, alertándolos de la presencia de los invasores.

-Gruñón no seas grosero- el enano Bonachón se acerca y saluda a Oswald y a Ortensia sacudiendo su mano y con una cálida sonrisa -¡Hey, hola! ¡Vengan!- y los invita a acercarse.

-Yo que tú no confiaría tanto- protestaba Gruñón.

-Ah. No seas tonto-

Los enanos todos se acercan a los recién llegados.

-Hola, somos los enanos- el enano Sabio era quien saludaba ahora y Tontín venía a su lado.

-Hola- saludan Oswald y Ortensia.

-Lamentamos lo que ocurrió en el castillo. Por lo general no somos tan groseros pero...-

Bonachón no se atrevía a preguntar quiénes eran -Pero, tú dices ser un Disney, eres Os...- muy apenado intentaba recordar el nombre que había dicho -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Oswald el conejo afortunado-

-Un placer. Soy Bonachón, y ellos son Sabio, Gruñón, Tontín, Dormilón, Estornudo y Romántico. Somos los amigos de la princesa Blanca Nieves-

-Sí, los conocemos,son muy famosos- decía Ortensia muy emocionada.

-Ehh sí...- el enano Dormilón interviene -Ustedes nos conocen pero, pero...- Bonachón lo miraba con desaprobación -Nosotros, mucho me temo, no los conocemos a ustedes-

-¿Están perdidos?- bufó Gruñón malhumorado.

-En realidad no podrían estar en el reino si no fueran en verdad Disney- opinaba Sabio.

-Somos Disney- aclaraba Oswald -Es solo que...-

-Tranquilo, los invitamos a una merienda y hablamos ¿Está bien?- Bonachón los animaba a todos.

Oswald y Ortensia se miran entre sí porque no podían creer tanta amabilidad con ellos. Brincaron de alegría y aquello los hizo olvidar el mal rato en el castillo.

-Nunca nadie había sido bueno con nosotros- confesaba Oswald y sus ovalados ojos negros brillaban.

Los enanos lamentaron aquello y más después de la actitud que habían tenido momentos atrás.

-Eso es injusto. Pero ya no más, vengan vamos a la casa-

Los enanos, Oswald, Ortensia y los conejitos caminaron en fila directo a la casa que estaba a la sombra de unos árboles. Gruñón marchaba atrás refunfuñando.

-Blanca Nieves es ahora una princesa muy importante- iba diciendo Sabio - Ella cocinaba delicioso. Pero ahora Bonachón y Tontín hacen los postres- llegando a la acogedora cabaña, el enano los invitaba a pasar.

-Escuchen, ya una vez dimos alojamiento a una fugitiva. Podemos hacerlo otra vez- comentaba Dormilón en voz baja.

-Nadie te ha dicho que son fugitivos, tonto- lo regañaba Sabio -Pero si necesitan quedarse en algún lugar, podría ser aquí-

Aquel ofrecimiento incluía los cientos de conejitos. Lo que implicaba toda la cabaña llena de conejitos, cosa que no le agradaba a Gruñón.

-¿En serio? Eso significa mucho para nosotros- exclamó Ortensia.

La emoción y la alegria de Oswald y Ortensia conmovió a los enanos. Todos se habían hecho amigos, y los recién llegados se dieron cuenta que no todos los personajes de Walt eran tan odiosos como Mickey y los enanos supieron que Oswald no era el culpable del desorden en el reino.

* * *

-Nos disculpamos- repetía Sabio cuando todos estaban reunidos en la mesa, y Tontín servía deliciosos postres -En serio. Ya no creemos que son malos-

-Ni nosotros pensamos que ustedes son malos- dijo Oswald.

-¿Y por qué creerían que somos malos?- Romántico hablaba.

-Porque son parte del reino de ese Walt Disney-

-¿Y qué sucede con Walt Disney?- preguntaban Romántico y Estornudo.

Oswald se entristeció mucho... Tomó aire y dijo entre sollozos:

-Porque Walt Disney es malo, nos creó y luego nos abandonó-

Los enanos soltaron una exclamación.

-¡Villanía! ¡Sabía que ese humano no era de confiar!- opinó Gruñón.

-Cállate Gruñón. Yo opino que debe haber un error, porque no hay crueldad mayor que abandonar a un personaje a su suerte y ¡Walt es el rey de Disneylandia y el rey no es cruel!- Bonachón meneaba su cabeza enérgicamente, haciendo que su gorro bailara -No señor, no lo es-

Los enanos empezaron a deliberar entre ellos, muy confundidos por el testimonio de aquellos extraños.

-No solo me abandonó a mí, si no a todos, yo y todos mis conejitos. Una familia-

-Ohhhh- exclamaron los enanos.

-Bueno. Pero no se preocupen porque aquí no le damos la espalda a nadie necesitado. De seguro que nuestra princesa estaría muy de acuerdo- reafirmaba Sabio y llenaron sus jarras de cerveza, las tartas de fresa estaban listas, había miel y frutas y nadie tenía por qué seguir triste.

A pesar de las misteriosas revelaciones del conejo afortunado.

Pero por ahora, Oswald y su familia al fin tenían algo de paz en su existencia, siendo invitados en la cabaña de los enanos, mientras que Mickey y sus amigos caminaban no muy lejos de allí, marchando hacia una misión muy aterradora...


	6. 6- La revelación de Oswald

-Escucha, amiguito. Pareces muy seguro de lo que dices-

Todos habían comido y bebido y ahora que todas las emociones se habían calmado, el enano Sabio quería hablar con más detalles y muy seriamente con Oswald.

La hoguera fue encendida porque al fin la noche caía y los enanos acomodaban a los conejitos con cojines y frazadas, para que estuvieran cómodos y pudieran dormir.

Los conejitos cayeron todos dormidos.

Los otros se habían sentado alrededor del fuego y esperaban escuchar atentamente a Oswald y Ortensia.

-Es un asunto serio ¿Sabes?- continuó Sabio -Queremos saber si estás seguro de lo que cuentas. Hablas del rey de nuestro mundo y bueno, es importante saber lo que sabes tú-

Ortensia tomó la mano de su esposo para darle apoyo y así Oswald se remonta a un oscuro pasado.

Un pasado que en el reino mágico de Disney, tanto humano como de caricaturas, ignoraban.

-Nosotros eramos unas caricaturas mudas, no teníamos voz ni color. Éramos inocentes.

Y fuimos de las primera caricaturas que hacía Walt Disney, en su humilde estudio de la calle Hyperion.

Y yo fui su primera estrella-

Los enanos fascinados empezaron a murmurar entre sí.

-¿Pero por qué lo odias?- preguntó el enano Romántico curioso -¿Qué fue lo que viste?-

-Un día nuestro mundo se volvió oscuro, con muchos rayos y centellas-

A Ortensia le dio miedo, y se aferró mucho a Oswald. Era muy difícil recordar aquello.

-Y yo sé que les sorprenderá lo que les voy a decir. Porque el rey de Disneylandia es muy bueno... con ustedes, con su querido Mickey- se oscurecía la voz del conejo afortunado- Eso aparenta él. A mí tambien me quiso, jugaba conmigo. Mi otro creador, el otro humano...- dijo con desprecio- ...Me dibujó pero nunca le importé, Walt me acogió y me hizo lo que soy-

De repente afuera de la cabaña oyeron ruidos, una batalla lejana.

-Era feliz. Hasta aquel día aterrador, y yo, Ortensia y todo nuestro mundo tuvo miedo. Escuchamos una discusión que retumbaba, y la voz que sonaba era la de Walt Disney-

-¿Y entonces?- Dormilón ya no tenía tanto sueño.

-No era el mismo joven gentil que me quería, era otra persona. Furioso. No sabíamos lo que pasaba. Solo éramos caricaturas mudas e ingenuas. Hasta que todo terminó y nunca olvidaré lo último que escuché decir a Walt al fulano Charles Mintz-

La voz se le cortó y necesitó un tiempo para continuar.

-Yo escuché a mi creador decir "De todas maneras jamás me gustó ese maldito conejo"-

Los enanos soltaron una exclamación.

-Y me abandonó. Desde entonces Ortensia y yo fuimos desterrados de nuestro hogar donde tuvimos amor, cuando otras manos se ocuparon de nosotros. Nos explotaron porque las manos en las que caímos no nos conocían y tampoco le importábamos. Hasta que se cansaron de nosotros y nos botaron-

-Y fuimos olvidados. Sin que nadie supiera que éramos Disney en realidad- concluyó Ortensia la triste historia.

El silencio se hizo en la cabaña, porque la historia de Oswald les dejaba claro que si bien Walt Disney hizo eso alguna vez con sus caricaturas, podría hacerlo otra vez _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Según la película "Walt before Mickey" Walt se volteó y le dijo a Charles Mintz "De todas maneras jamás me gustó ese maldito conejo"**_

 _ **Pero según la biografía que yo tengo, Walt dijo "Si mis muchachos me hicieron esto a mí, también te lo harán a ti"**_

 _ **No creo que la versión de la película sea verdad, pero yo la tomé para mi historia**_


	7. 7- La Mansión Embrujada

-Qué mala suerte haber llegado a este lugar de noche ¡Mejor será que regresemos mañana!- Goofy se dio la media vuelta para echar a correr, pero Mickey lo agarró por la camisa.

Nadie se atrevía a ir a la Mansión Embrujada, pero allí estaban ellos, escondidos detrás de unos árboles tenebrosos, a pocos metros de las enormes rejas.

Fuertes truenos retumbaban en el cielo.

La misión del Escuadrón de Rescate era aterradora, pero Minnie tenía razón, Madame Leota era la única que tenía una visión que iba más allá de los mundos.

Ella podía ver en ese mundo, en el humano y en otros más.

A ella había que acudir porque ya no tenía dudas de que en el reino se estaban mezclando cosas fuera de natura.

-Vamos- decidió Mickey y fue el primero en salir del bosque para llegar a la reja. Lo seguían Donald, Pluto siempre a su lado, y mas atrás Minnie con Goofy.

La reja crujió sin que nadie la tocara, y se abría lentamente para darles paso.

"Bienvenidas, tontas caricaturas" el saludo de ultratumba los hizo saltar a todos.

Ahora sí Goofy quería echar a correr, pero eso no era buena idea.

-El bosque está lleno de espíritus- le recordaba Donald -Es un mundo muy diferente al nuestro. Aquí no sabemos qué clase de cosas encontraremos. No querrás andar solo-

No, claro que no. Goofy se pega a sus compañeros y los cinco entran apretujados unos contra otros.

Las tumbas rodeaban todo el camino y a Mickey se le ocurrió preguntar:

-¿Y quiénes estarán enterrados aquí?-

-La familia Gracey. Daisy es experta en la historia de esta casa- contaba Donald - Han habido muertes y traiciones... No querrán saber-

-Y NO QUERÍAMOS SABER ESO, DONALD- dicen los otros a coro.

Aullidos empezaron a sonar, bajo la luna que brillaba sobre ellos.

-Ayy mamá- temblaba Mickey -Pero sigamos, tenemos una misión-

-Vaya imaginación la del que se inventó eso, ahora nosotros tenemos que vivirlo- protestó Goofy y era inusual que se quejara de su condición de caricatura. Por lo general disfrutaba mucho de vivir en mundos imaginarios.

Pero aquello era como caminar en medio de un campo minado. Las tumbas rodeaban todo el sendero y en cualquier momento les salía alguna mano huesuda.

-A la familia Gracey no le gustan las visitas. Es mentira que somos bienvenidos- comentaba Donald.

-Es tan triste y tan solo- por su lado, Minnie parecía ver las cosas de otra manera - Esto viene de un mundo triste, gris. Mucho peor que el mundo pirata. No sé cómo Walt pudo imaginar algo así-

Los demás no comentaron nada y se apuraron a llegar hasta la ornamentada puerta principal.

El frío les congeló el cuerpo, y ya no había marcha atrás.

-¿Y dónde encontraremos a Madame Leota?- preguntó Goofy con eco. La vieja casa era enorme.

-No tengo idea, hay que buscar por toda la Mansión- le responde Minnie con una mueca.

-¡Oh genial! Gracias gracias-

Mickey los apuró, para no perder tiempo, y decidieron tomar por las escaleras y subir al primer piso.

El apretujado grupo llega al primer piso, y espantosas pinturas adornaban las paredes y todo estaban muy sucio y oscuro.

Habían unas velas fantasmales que flotaban pero los chicos preferían no prestar atención a eso.

-Emmm, disculpe...- Mickey tuvo la ocurrencia de preguntarle a un busto que estaba allí adornando el pasillo. La cabeza de mármol voltea a mirarlo.

Goofy tuvo que controlar sus piernas para no caerse.

-Disculpe usted... Em... Señor. Pero buscamos a Madame Leota. Por favor ¿Usted sabe por dónde...?-

-Están locos en venir aquí. No saldrán vivos- fue lo que dijo el busto.

-Ay mamaa- chilló el pobre Goofy.

Firmemente, Mickey agarró a Minnie con una mano, con la otra a Goofy, y Pluto con el hocico arrastraba a Donald.

-Buscaremos otro busto que sea más simpático y nos diga- le dijo el ratón a la antipática escultura.

Caminaron y debido a la oscuridad se vieron obligados a hacerse y encender una antorcha.

Prosiguieron, cruzando por montones de pasillos.

Donald entonces empieza a tocar el hombro de Mickey, llamándolo.

Mickey no hacía caso.

-Mickey...- le susurraba.

-Calla Donald, mientras más rápido hagamos esto...-

-Mickey...- el pato insistía, tamborileando su dedo sobre el hombro del ratón.

-¿Qué pasa?- Mickey al fin voltea.

El pato estaba más blanco que de costumbre, porque detrás de ellos venían tres figuras blancas, flotando y emitiendo sonidos guturales.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

Al fin los cinco gritan, presa del terror. La antorcha baila en la mano de Minnie, casi se cae, cuando todos arrancan a correr ciegamente y sin saber a dónde llegarían.


	8. 8- Palabras desconcertantes

Víctimas del pánico, los cinco amigos corrieron sin rumbo, y se perdieron en la entrañas de la Mansión Embrujada.

El estar perdidos era la sensación más horrible incluso para una caricatura.

Se perdía toda clase de seguridad en sí mismo y en sus alrededores.

Y corrieron hasta que al fin Pluto se da cuenta que no había nada siguiéndolos.

Entonces, al fin se detienen, y giran alrededor jadeando, recuperando el color, para ver a dónde habían llegado a parar: un mundo de pasillos oscuros y nada más. Nada que los reconfortante tampoco.

Se sintieron completamente derrotados, y es cuando a lo lejos se escuchaba una voz... Una voz de mujer.

Si bien los chicos se quedaron tiesos de miedo, Minnie cayó en cuenta que podía ser Madame Leota.

Un resplandor verde los guió, cruzando un pasillo y acercándose cada vez más a la voz.

-Está allá- adivinó la ratona y al fin los chicos dieron con el recinto de la vidente. Y se les congelaron las colas. El resplandor verde venía de una bola de cristal ubicada en el centro de una pintoresca Sala Gitana.

-Hola... - saludan pero la misteriosa mujer en la bola de cristal no paraba de hablar.

Y era aterrador, la mujer hablaba y hablaba, como si no estuvieran allí, hasta que Mickey se impuso y la hizo escucharlo:

-¡Necesitamos saber qué ocurre!- se apuró Mickey hacia la bola- ¡Qué ocurrió, que ocasionó este desbalance en el reino!-

-¿Lo sabe, Madame Leota?- inquiría Minnie -¿Sabe algo que nos pueda ayudar?-

-Tuve una visión. Una visión desconcertante- dijo el espíritu.

"Oh cielos, ya comenzamos con las incógnitas de esta bruja" pensó Donald sin abrir el pico.

-Vi la silueta de una persona, que buscaba algo en un mundo olvidado-

-¿Una persona?- soltó Goofy.

-¿Era humano?- adivinaba Minnie pero la vidente no respondió.

-Esta persona veía algo en la nada, lo que estaba buscando...-

-... lo veía -

-¿Algo de su pasado?- intervenía Donald.

-Sí-

-¿A otra persona?- Mickey preguntó pero sin esperanzas de respuesta.

-No, a una caricatura- respondió sorprendentemente Madame Leota -Algo del pasado de esa persona, algo que tiene oculto. La estaba buscando, pero la persona no pudo dar con ella. La caricatura se desvanecía de su alcance hasta perderse por completo-

Ninguno tenía dudas ahora de quién era esa persona, pero no entendían el resto de la situación.

-Eso, mucho me temo fue lo que ocasionó el desbalance en Disneylandia- sentenció la mujer.

* * *

-Pero, pero...- los amigos intentaban descifrar esos enigmas. Y la vidente no paraba de hablar:

-Ahora hay sentimientos negativos en el reino. Eso es lo que pasa, y estoy teniendo visiones de algo que podría ocurrir-

-Pero Walt jamás permitiría...- balbuceaba Mickey.

-Walter Elias Disney no es el mismo de antes, Mickey- lo atajó Madame Leota y era peor cuando la mujer se dirigía directamente a ellos -Walter es ahora un prisionero y mis visiones giran alrededor de él-

Las palabras de Madame Leota los dejaba fríos a todos. Creían que las respuestas no iban a ser tan atemorizantes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- susurraba Minnie casi sin voz.

-Ustedes son caricaturas. Nosotros fuimos creados intelectualmente y por eso estamos definidos, tenemos rumbo y razón, tenemos balance, no tenemos debilidades, y viviremos para siempre. Pero Walt Disney no lo es, él es un hombre-

El Escuadrón de Rescate intercambiaba miradas y murmuraban entre sí muy confundidos.

-Y los hombres son traicioneros, son enemigos de sí mismos. Construyen y destruyen. Son Víctimas y victimarios-

-¡No Walt! ¡Walt no es así, es especial!- protestaba Mickey -Jamás nos haría daño, él es bueno-

-Cierto, lo es... por ahora. Pero no puedo asegurar nada del futuro. Porque él es bueno pero también es un hombre y no puede evitar lo que está en su naturaleza-

Hizo una pausa ante sus perturbados visitantes.

-El rey de Disneylandia es un hombre, vive entre los hombres, que son malos, y eso puede ser peligroso. Y ahora es un títere de los medios, tiene la mente demasiado ocupada como para pensar en nosotros, en ustedes. Miles de otras cosas atraen su atención y alejan sus pensamientos de nosotros: política, problemas sociales, los parques-

-AH, ESE PARQUE- Donald, que nunca vio con buenos ojos el parque de Anaheim, no desperdició la oportunidad de quejarse.

-Los- aclaró la vidente- Ahora viene otro- sentenció y Donald chilló.

-No puede ser él mismo, a diferencia de cuando era un joven apasionado y genuino, ahora hay toda una maquinaria comercial girando sobre él y muchos otros intereses involucrados-

Mickey estaba callado, pensando solamente en el extraño que había visto esa mañana, y lo desconcertante que era notar que se parecía a él.

-En la Tierra todo tiene un precio, incluso los sueños. Y eso lo está pagando Walter. Eso es lo que pasa. Está cansado y envejece, y una sombra pesa sobre él, no sé qué es. Pero tiene demasiado sobre sus hombros, y todo eso lo aleja de sus buenos sentimientos... hacia nosotros-

-¿Estás insinuando que esos... Malos Sentimientos vienen de él?- exclama Mickey tapándose la boca - ¿Entonces podría pensar o haber pensado en destruirnos?-

Un silencio terrible nubló toda la tenebrosa casa y la oscuridad era insoportable.

-Escuchen con paciencia. Esos sentimientos negativos afectan nuestro mundo-

-Madame Leota ¿Qué podemos hacer?- Minnie quería ir al grano.

-Solo digo lo que vi, ustedes mismos deben aclarar lo que pesa sobre el reino. Eso es lo que hace un buen pueblo-

-¿Y qué pasará con nuestro reino cuándo él ya no esté?- sollozaba Minnie, pensando en Oswald por alguna razón -¿Qué ocurre con las caricaturas cuando ya no están en manos de su creador?-

Todos se alarmaron y Madame Leota hizo silencio.

-Confusión, mucha confusión- hablaba la vidente, distante y tenebrosa -Veo que solo el rey podría contestarles eso. Yo no puedo-

Mickey, incrédulo, solo quería una respuesta directa y clara. Pero en vez de eso, la mujer dijo:

-Solo el rey de Disneylandia podrá evitar una guerra- fueron sus últimas palabras.

* * *

Cuando salen del cuarto de la vidente, Mickey nota que su amigo cargaba un hacha:

-Goofy ¿qué haces con eso?-

-Se la quité a una armadura. Es para defendernos- Goofy se sentía un guerrero pero la verdad era que aquella hacha le temblaba.

Y también Donald, éste llevaba una lanza.

-Eso no sirve de mucho- en fin, Mickey solo pensaba en las desconcertantes palabras de la vidente. El ratón no podía olvidar la imagen del hombre buscando algo en la nada, porque sabía que era Walter, y sabía que había algo oculto, y presentía que estaba muy relacionado con él mismo.

Todos parecían muy consternados ante la sola idea de que Walter pudiera pensar en destruirlos.

-Algo así es un invento absurdo. Walt jamás pensaría cosas así. Me insulta que tal idea exista- opinaba Minnie -Pareciera que no hemos estado con él nunca. Somos estrellas de televisión, él nos invita todo el tiempo a su programa, y nosotros no tenemos por qué tener miedo de los humanos: ellos nos aman-

-Es un hombre, y Madame Leota tiene razón con respecto a los hombres- sorpresivamente, Goofy sonaba demasiado coherente -Y ya vemos que hay cosas que desconocemos. De su pasado, de cuando no existíamos. No olvidemos al conejo que se apareció esta mañana, lo que dijo ¿No creen que ya eso es lo suficientemente sospechoso?-

-Sabemos que nacimos en un estudio donde ya habían trabajado con otras cosas antes, Goofy. ¿Se acuerdan de la niña humana? Ese conejo que se apareció esta mañana pudo haber sido parte de las caricaturas de Alicia- pensaba Donald, y no estaba del todo equivocado. Todos recordaron los conejos de Alicia.

-¡Silencio!- Mickey los hace callar de repente, y Pluto alzó las orejas: había un zumbido, que venía de los pasillos de la Mansión.

-Oh no, ¿y ahora qué?- chilló Donald.

Para empeorar la situación, los cinco amigos fueron atacados por una bandada de murciélagos, negros y horribles, que aparecieron desde las entrañas de la Mansión.

Ahora sí que la carrera fue olímpica.

Atacados por los murciélagos, irónicamente lograron llegar al jardín trasero lleno de tumbas, porque por allí salían aquellos endiablados bichos alados, y los chicos brincaron, lo más lejos posible de las puertas.

Nada importaba ya, solo querían dejar atrás la tenebrosa colina de la Mansión Embrujada.


	9. 9- Tomates y berrinches

Cuando Oswald oye la algarabía, se asoma a la ventana y ve llegar a Mickey con sus amigos que venían apurados al Bosque de los Enanos, envueltos en murciélagos, y el tipo alto llevaba un hacha en su mano, y el pato, una lanza, obviamente con una actitud muy amenazante.

-¡Con que ésas tenemos!- se horroriza y se pone a la defensiva. Se arma con un gran cesto de tomates y sale dispuesto a atacarlos a todos con tomates.

* * *

¿Y cómo terminaron los cinco amigos en el Bosque de los Enanos? por culpa del Sombrerero.

Salieron saltando como resorte de la Mansión Embrujada y se toparon con el Sombrerero, caminando sin ver por donde iban.

-¡Mickey!- el Sombrerero Loco venía corriendo, buscando al ratón:-Los enanos de Blanca Nieves están alojando al culpable de todo este desastre, yo lo vi-

-¿Qué fue lo que viste Sombrerero?-

-Al tal Oswald, el invasor. El bosque de los enanos está invadido por sus conejitos azules. ¡Son unos traidores, tienes que hacer algo!-

-Vaya. En buena hora. Lo que debemos hacer es ir a ver a ese tal Oswald- Mickey sonó decidido -Él es la clave, él tiene que saber- y se enrumbaron para allá dejando al Sombrerero algo desconcertado.

No hay que olvidar que también iban los murciélagos con ellos.

* * *

-Hola...Oswald, Ortensia- Mickey venía agitado pero en son de paz... Goofy y Donald si supieron usar las armas que le habían quitado a las armaduras, y lograron espantar los murciélagos, pero el ratón no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un tomate se estrella justo en medio de su nariz.

-¡Oye tú!- al ver eso, Donald arma una rabieta, pero otro tomate vuela a estrellarse contra él.

Y así comenzó una lluvia de tomatazos sobre el Escuadrón de Rescate.

Goofy logra salvarse de los tomates escondiéndose tras un árbol. Pero entonces son los cientos de conejitos, que le saltan encima al pobre.

-UN MOMENTO- interviene Minnie para imponer la paz pero ¡Tomatazo sobre ella!

Y eso sí que no lo perdonaba Mickey:

-ESTO ES GUERRA, OSWALD- grita Mickey pues ya la paciencia se le acabó.

-Oh si- el conejo afortunado sonríe -Al fin nos vemos, Mickey Mouse. Tú y yo: Esto es guerra-

Todos se paralizan alrededor se ellos. Los enanos perplejos, Donald y Goofy, Pluto ladrando como loco.

-Nosotros estamos con Oswald- dijeron los enanos, o mejor dicho, Gruñón.

-¡Enanos traidores!- los acusó Donald y Pluto empezó a corretearlos para morderles el trasero.

Ortensia solo podía cuidar a sus conejitos, y observaba consternada todo, haciendo caso omiso al enfrentamiento.

Debía hablar con Minnie, pensaba decidida la gatita.

Mickey no quiso eso, pero allí estaba ese extraño llamado Oswald y era claramente su enemigo


	10. 10- Tinta con tinta

Ortensia y Minnie se encontraron frente a frente, bajo las estrellas en medio del Bosque de los Enanos, y no sintieron más que curiosidad.

Ortensia tuvo, en ese momento, un vago recuerdo de Fanny,como si Minnie tuviera que ver

Pero ¿Quién era Fanny?

Ésa era una gran incógnita para ella y Oswald ahora.

-Hola- dijo con voz, aunque una vez fue muda.

-Hola-

-Me llamó Ortensia-

-Lo recuerdo. Yo soy Minnie-

-Lo sé- susurró Ortensia.

-Tenemos que hacer algo... Nosotros fuimos a ver a Madame Lenta. Sabemos que ustedes no son malos-

La gatita agradeció eso.

-Minnie. Tú puedes ir al mundo de los humanos ¿Verdad? Hemos visto que salen en la televisión... con él-

-Sí, lo hacemos y creo que debo ir a verlo ahora-

Ortensia asintió y se le acerca, y mientras Mickey y Oswald se peleaban,Ortensia y Minnie se tomaban de las manos.

¿A caso... ellas eran hermanas?

-Has algo entonces. Tú, éfica tomó el castillo y tiene a las princesas y príncipes de rehenes. No los dijeron los enanos- las manitas de ambas se aferraban unidas, tinta con tinta -Tú y Mickey son los héroes de este reino y pueden viajar al mundo de los humanos mejor que ninguna otra caricatura. Él los ama. Los humanos los aman. Puede hacer algo-

-Lo haré. Ya lo había pensado-

Y no estaba sola, con Pluto, Donald y Goofy podían ir e intentar salvar a Mickey.


	11. 11- La historia de Walt

-HOLA-

El hombre pega un brinco y de aquel sobresalto se despavila casi por completo: Allí encima de él tenía a Minnie, Donald, Pluto y Goofy, todos montados en su cama saludando.

-Chicos... Casi me matan de un susto- a Disney cada día le hacía menos gracia aquellas apariciones sorpresivas- ¿Qué...? Bueno ¿Qué los trae aquí a estas horas?-

-¡Walt ha ocurrido una desgracia!- gritó Donald.

-¡Deja de gritar, Donald!- lo regaña Goofy.

-¡Silencio los dos que estamos en el mundo humano!- gritó Minnie.

-Cielo santo- murmuraba el hombre restregándose los ojos. Estaba solo en su habitación y gracias a Dios. Sus amigos sabían que él siempre debía estar solo para poder verlos -¿Qué hora es?- buscó el reloj en la mesa de noche pero ya Minnie sabía la respuesta:

-¡Son las dos de la madrugada, Walt!- cantó con entusiasmo.

-Oh, fabuloso. Me acosté casi a la una ¿Lo sabían?-

-¡No!- Minnie, Donald y Goofy respondieron a coro.

-Bueno, bueno- Disney no podía molestarse con ellos. Pluto saltó sobre la cama y le meneaba la cola saludando -¡Gusto en verte Pluto!- lo recibe con un abrazo pues no lo había visto desde hacía rato.

Walter estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos. Estar en el mundo de los adultos era asfixiante y se sentía terriblemente presionado.

Últimamente la presión era intolerable "Todo depende de ti, Walt" le decía incluso su hermano "No puedes cometer ni un solo error, Walt" oía una y otra vez. Los rostros eran severos, la gente amargada.

Y su salud cada vez peor.

Todas las personas vivían demasiado en la realidad, incapaces de ver el mundo como lo veía él.

"Yo no he perdido la capacidad de ver el mundo con maravilla" decía Walt a los que lo entrevistaban "Sí, tal vez sigo siendo un niño"

-¿Y cómo va el show de televisión?- le preguntó Minnie.

-Bien pero demandante- dijo en realidad pensando "Terriblemente demandante"

-¿Y Roy cómo anda?- preguntaba amablemente Goofy.

-Muy bien. No sé qué haría yo sin su ayuda...pero, pero...- al fin Walter se dejaba de distracciones e iba al grano -¿Y dónde está Mickey?-

Los cuatro visitantes hicieron silencio.

-Hace tiempo que no lo veo- decía entusiasmado el hombre, con muchas ganas de darle un abrazo a su ratón.

-Bueno...- Minnie balbuceaba mientras Walter se levantaba de la cama:

-Chicos necesito un poco de privacidad ¿Eh? Tengo que vestirme...- comentó riéndose -Nadie quisiera verme en paños menores aunque todavía sea increíblemente guapo- bromeó.

Donald le dio un codazo a Minnie:

-Dile-

-Te escuché Donald ¿Que me diga qué?-

Al ver que ninguno de los personajes hablaba, el hombre volvió a preguntar:

-¿Dónde está Mickey?-

Minnie entonces rompió a llorar:

-Mickey y Oswald están enfrentados, por eso vinimos aquí-

-¿Oswald?- Walter alzó su ceja al oír aquel nombre.

-En el reino...Llegó ese Oswald y... Los duendes de Maléfica invadieron el Crucero de la Jungla, Oswald invadió el castillo, Peter el dragón atacó la torre de Merlín, luego Maléfica se adueñó del castillo y Madame Leota...!-

-¡Y nosotros nos unimos como un escuadrón de rescate!- Continuaba Donald orgulloso.

-Un momento ¿Qué? Pero que dicen ¿Qué?- al fin Disney continuaba allí sin vestirse.

En medio de toda aquella confusión, el solo estaba pensando en aquel nombre "Oswald"

Tenía que ser él... y sus personajes lo habían visto en el reino.

-Hace unos días me encontré con Ub. Porque estamos trabajando en algunas ideas para el parque... y...- hablaba en voz alta mientras Goofy, Minnie y Donald intentaban a la vez contarle todo -¿Pudimos los dos hacer eso entonces?-

Walter hablaba para sí mismo, sus personajes no entendían.

-...Y entonces Madame Leota nos dijo que solo el Rey de Disneylandia Podría "evitar una guerra"- concluyó Minnie -¡Y pensamos en Mickey y Oswald!-

Walter no escuchó nada al fin.

-Solo díganme ¿También vieron a Ortensia?-

-Sí, todos ellos están allá-

Entonces el hombre lanza una exclamación y se enjuga los labios...

-Wow, eso me hace muy feliz- fue lo que dijo y Minnie, Pluto, Donald y Goofy se quedaron perplejos ante esa respuesta- Estoy muy, muy feliz de que Oswald y Ortensia estén en el reino ¡Qué buena noticia me han traído!-

-¡Pero están enfrentados y el reino está dividido y al borde de una guerra!- Minnie explicaba mejor porque de seguro que Walter tenía los oídos tapados.

-Pero eso no es posible- al fin la escuchó y reparó en lo que sus personajes le decían -Mickey y Oswald no deberían enfrentarse. Son hermanos- aclaraba Walter al fin -Oswald es parte de Mickey, y Mickey es parte de Oswald-

El silencio fue preocupante, y al darse cuenta de que sus personajes no sabían lo que estaba pasando, Walt supo que era el momento.

Suspira y luego les dice:

-Creo que ya es hora de que les cuente una historia-


	12. 12- El otro Walt Disney

La habitación de hotel era demasiado fría.

El hombre extrañaba mucho su hogar, en California.

Estaba lejos, y en otro país, y su agenda era demasiado apretada.

Pero el encuentro con sus amigos lo hizo sentirse en casa otra vez.

-Fuimos a ver a Madame Leota... Y ella nos dijo que había visto a un hombre, buscando algo en la nada- Minnie se había sentado en suelo, al lado de Pluto, y Walt, estaba ya vestido y cruzaba su pierna mientras encendía una pipa a la luz de una lámpara, junto a su sillón. Y ésa era la única luz -Ella dijo que eso había causado un desbalance en el reino mágico-

-Sí, era yo- admitió Disney. A su lado, la mesita tenía una botella de ginebra, que estaba tentándolo mucho pero se resistió.

-Ella nos dijo que había una sombra sobre ese hombre-

-¿Una sombra?- preguntó sorprendido, pero luego reflexionó y dijo -Es posible-

-¿Por qué?- inquiria Minnie aún más.

Walter la miró con sus ojos tranquilos y semientornados:

-Mi niña ha madurado- dijo apartándose del camino por un momento -Recuerdo cuando todavía eras muda-

La ratoncita se puso colorada.

De hecho, Walter mira a cada uno de sus personajes y nota que eran más sabios, y que habían evolucionado igual que el mundo y que él.

Y Minnie lo observaba a él atenta, y sabía que alguien tan dulce como Walt, con ese corazón tan grande y cálido, no se comportaría como los otros hombres.

Aunque a veces tuviera el carácter de Donald.

-Por muchos años me negué a recordarlo, porque ya estaba muerto para mí. Porque me hería. En mi imperio no se sabía mucho de él. Siempre quise ser como Ub en ese aspecto - se sinceraba Disney como si hablara para sí mismo -Ub sabía que las caricaturas eran papel y tinta nada más. Pero para mí, las caricaturas tenían vida y las amaba como a personas-

-¿Y amarnos es malo?- preguntó Goofy.

-En mi mundo lo es. Por yo ser tan sentimental fue que lo perdí-

-¿A quién?- torció la cabeza Donald.

-A Oswald-

-Ahhhhh- todos al fin comprendían.

-Era trabajo y mis emociones me perjudicaban. En mi mundo pues...- en realidad Walt odiaba remover ese pasado, pero era el momento de hablar. Él nunca se abría tanto, porque al fin había aprendido a ser más calculador, como los demás hombres. Sin embargo con sus personajes se abría- ...eso es una debilidad. Hubo roces y discusiones. Yo no me llevaba bien con Mintz. Y ellos sabían que yo era sentimental y difícil, y por eso me usaron y me engañaron. Eso es lo que la gente hace con los sentimentales. Se burlan de nosotros, nos engañan y nos usan. Yo no podía, no puedo mostrarme débil o sentimental-

Walter era duro cuando se trataba de olvidar. Así que resumió a drede, para no extraviarse más por senderos dolorosos.

-Perdí a Oswald que fue mi primer personaje. Y entonces, Walter Lantz se hizo cargo de él- sacudió su pipa, echó nuevo tabaco y lo encendió- Bueno, a pesar de mi orgullo, esperaba que el otro Walter los tratara bien, a mis caricaturas. Y lo hizo, pero no los amaba como yo. Los usaron por un tiempo mientras yo...-

-Nos traías a nosotros al mundo- saltó Donald.

-Sí, y me hicieron feliz otra vez. Yo en aquel tren, dibujé a Mickey pero en realidad estaba rediseñando a Oswald- admitía por primera vez y sonrió, porque antes su rostro se había entristecido - Pero tiempo después supe que Universal había abandonado a Oswald y ya no pude seguir fingiendo que no existía-

-¿Así mueren las caricaturas?- Minnie se tapó la boca horrorizada.

-Si son olvidadas por todos, me temo que sí. Por eso yo no podía permitir que eso pasara con Oswald, y entonces intenté recuperar los derechos. Me aconsejaban que ya con Mickey no podía hacer eso, pero yo tenía planes y quería recuperarlo-

El grupo se animó, como si estuvieran a punto de oír una gran aventura, pero la realidad era opuesta a la fantasía. Disney estaba otra vez sombrío y hacía silencios más largos:

-Según Universal yo jamás fui dueño de Oswald, así que nunca sería dueño de Oswald- hizo una pausa, recordando -Que yo jamás tendría esos derechos-

"Podrás tenerlo todo ahora, Disney, pero nunca tuviste a Oswald" dijo cambiando la voz.

-Ohh entonces eso significó el desvanecerse en la nada-

-Sí, eso fue. Yo lo intenté, lo busqué, pero no pude-

-¿Por qué no sabíamos de eso Walt?- preguntó lastimosamente Goofy.

-Por que el otro Walt Disney no quería que se supiera de Oswald. Esa imagen de las pancartas y recuerdos, del show de TV, ese ídolo perfecto para los niños y al cual derribarían ante el primer error es el otro Walt Disney, al que no le convenía que se supiera que había sido usado y engañado, y que había perdido miserablemente a su primera estrella. No soy yo exactamente-

-Entonces, Walt- Minnie recordaba todo lo que vio la vidente - Estás dividido. Y eso no es bueno-

-Tal vez. Ahora tengo una imagen que no puedo corromper y eso me estresa-

-Y tuviste rabia... ¿Pensaste cosas malas, Walt?-

-Sí- dijo Disney con tranquilidad -Yo sé que a veces se me atraviesa lo sagitariano jeje- y rió- Soy apasionado. Ya les conté. Eso me ha metido en problemas-

'Tal como Oswald" pensó Minnie sin querer.

-Sí, tengo malos sentimientos, de allí vienen mis villanos- soltó con picardía.

Las caricaturas no se esperaban tal reacción, su forma de hablar, cuando aquellas cosas a las caricaturas les asustaba.

Pero comprendían en ese momento que para los humanos era algo normal.

-Espero ahora entiendan por qué me hizo feliz saber que lo vieran en mi reino. Porque ese intento que hice, pensar en él el otro día con Ub, hizo la magia-

-Pero la magia está un poco descontrolada ahora- sollozaba Minnie.

-Eso veo, humm- sin darse cuenta, Walt se pasaba la mano por su bigote -Pero eso tiene solución- y les guiñó el ojo.


	13. 13- Celos, malditos celos

El amanecer llegaba, con su gama de colores, iluminando cada rincón de las tierras de Disneylandia.

En la cabaña de los enanos todo parecía estar en paz.

Había una luz encendida en su interior, y nadie por los alrededores.

-Usted, jovencito, tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones-

Mickey evadía las miradas de los enanos. Sabio le hablaba directamente pero él estaba encerrado en sí mismo, cabizbajo, entristecido.

Se habían jalado las orejas él y Oswald hasta que los enanos intercedieron y los separaron.

Ahora Oswald se había atrincherado en algún lugar del bosque y Mickey estaba allí junto a unos enanos muy confundidos.

Romántico traía un poco de leche caliente, para todos.

El amanecer le hacía recordar al ratón que hacía apenas un día él salía de su casa para visitar a Minnie, feliz y silbando.

-En fin. A estas alturas ya no nos interesa lo tuyo con Oswald. Nuestra princesa está en el castillo y debemos ir a rescatarla- intervenía Gruñón-Tú solías ser un héroe y mírate ahora ¡Bah!-

Mickey se enfurruña y admite:

-Lo sé-

-Ya vemos que todo el mundo anda ocupado con sus propios problemas como para también venir a ocuparse de ustedes dos- proseguía Sabio con su sermón.

-Lo lamento, pero ustedes son testigos de que no fui yo quien inició la pelea...- al fin, Mickey toma su taza de leche caliente y se defiende - Creo que fue un malentendido-

-Esos murciélagos nos asustaron a todos- comentó Dormilón entre sueños.

-Sí pero no los trajimos nosotros. Fue un malentendido. Los murciélagos nos perseguían a nosotros y Oswald creyó otra cosa... Ahora estoy solo porque mis amigos se fueron-

-¿Y nosotros no somos tus amigos? Ratón grosero- refunfuña Gruñón ante ese comentario.

-Pues no lo parecían cuando apoyaban a ese conejo anoche- reprochaba el ratón.

-¿Y cuál es el problema de todo el mundo con el conejo y su familia de todas formas?- intervino Bonachón -A mí me parecieron muy decentes-

-Escuche joven- intercedía Sabio- Ese conejo es un Disney. No debemos cerrarle las puertas. Además... nos contó cosas inquietantes-

Mickey no quería saber.

-¿A caso no quieres saber, Mickey?- adivinó la actitud el enano.

-No-

Los enanos se miraron entre sí, y Tontín se quedó tan tieso que la taza de leche se le cayó al piso.

Estronudos por su lado estornudó, para variar.

-Ahh veamos- Sabio se sentó con paciencia, al lado del ratón -Habla, Mickey, vamos saca esas preocupaciones para afuera-

\- Es que yo, creo que sé lo que es él. Si no lo han notado... Es demasiado parecido a mí-

Tontín sacudió la cabeza arriba y abajo en completo acuerdo con eso.

-Él fue el primero- le dijo Sabio. Eso nos lo contó. Entonces tú... ¡Oh ya entiendo lo que te pasa!- comprendía.

Mickey evadió su mirada y sus indagaciones. Se enfurruñó más.

-¡Estás celoso!-

Dormilón se despertó, Gruñón alzó su ceja, Tontín se echó a reír, Romántico soltó una exclamación.

-Yo celoso. Nah- refunfuñaba el ratón.

-Crees que no eres el favorito de Walt, tienes celos de Oswald porque él fue el primero jejejeje- sonrió el enano aunque a Mickey no le hizo gracia - Eso es ¡Oh Mickey!-

 _"Mickey está celoso Mickey está_ _celoso"_ Cantó Bonachón y Tontín bailó.

-Temes que Walt le de al conejo algo de preferencia ahora que apareció después de ser olvidado ¿no es así?-

El ratón no respondió.

-Claro que no. Walt lo dijo bien claro "No olvidemos que todo comenzó con un ratón"-

-Y eso se lo gritaste a Oswald anoche. Yo te oi-

-Yo soy la estrella no él- dijo Mickey sin mucha convicción ahora.

-¡BAH vaya telenovela! ¡Era lo último que nos faltaba!- Gruñón estaba pensando en irse a dormir antes que seguir oyendo todo eso.

-Vaya situación- suspira Sabio- Bueno, mi estimado ratón, a veces la vida da estos giros- y al ver que Mickey no sonreía -Es tonto pensar que Walt te querrá menos solo porque Oswald está regresando-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Los padres aman a todos sus hijos. No deberías preocuparte- y el enano le sonríe.

* * *

Al fin, el ratón decide levantarse del sillón, colocando la taza con cuidado sobre una mesa:

-Voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer, y lo primero, es hacer las paces con Oswald- dijo con decisión y los enanos lo animaron.

-Así se habla- lo apoyó Sabio.

-¡Bien me voy!- y Mickey parecía el mismo de ayer por la mañana.

Y entonces, con una nueva actitud, Mickey sale de la cabaña de los enanos en busca de Oswald.


	14. 14- Salve, rey

Cuando Mickey salió de la cabaña, el sol despuntaba a lo lejos, bañando el reino de tonos rosados, y el canto de las aves musicalizaba los bosques.

Se preguntaba si sus amigos habían logrado con éxito su viaje. Porque él estuvo tan ocupado jalándose las orejas con Oswald que no pudo ir con ellos al mundo de los humanos.

 _"Qué bonito"_ bufó recordando aquel papelón.

-Buena suerte- les deseaba desde allí, y luego tomó el sendero para empezar su búsqueda.

Pasó por campos y cruzó puentes, y no tuvo problemas con nadie. Como había dicho Sabio, cada quien iba ocupándose de sus propios problemas. Vio al Sombrerero otra vez, enfrascado en una discusión con Alicia, y no repararon en él.

Se detuvo al fin cuando estaba llegando a Adventureland. Pero si bien había sido su meta inicial, ahora era más importante otra cosa. Las hienas, los hipopótamos y elefantes andaban sin rumbo de aquí para allá, pero Mickey siguió su camino.

¿A dónde se habrían metido? Los cientos de conejitos no eran algo muy sencillo de ocultar.

Debía preguntarle a alguien.

Mickey llegó hasta Main Street, la avenida de tiendas, donde había restaurantes y cafés, y muchas veces pasaba las tardes allí con Minnie. Y por la noches venían a bailar y celebrar cumpleaños en alguna de las disco.

Y pudo ver el castillo.

-Oh- exclamó.

El castillo estaba rodeado por toda clase de criaturas extrañas (de Maléfica) Estaba básicamente sitiado. Y adentro debían estar Blanca Nieves, y Aurora y los príncipes...

Y no muy lejos, bordeando Tomorrowland, estaba su calle, y sintió nostalgia de su casita.

Entonces es cuando ve que Bambi venía por Main Street, y Tambor y Flor y montaban sobre él.

-¡Hola Bambi!- saludaba Mickey contento de ver amigos -Me preguntaba si han visto a...- y se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

Bambi pasó corriendo a su lado otra vez, huyendo asustado.

Mickey se preguntaba por qué aquel susto cuando ¡zaaaaaaz! una bocanada de fuego hizo que saltara por los aires para esquivarla.

Peter venía furioso, al parecer detrás de Bambi, y casi se lleva por delante a Mickey.

-¡OIGAN!- protestaba el ratón, pero era como hablar con las paredes.

Se sacudió el polvo (después de pasar por la Mansión Embrujada y de pelearse con Oswald, de su ropa del día anterior ya no quedaba nada) y siguió.

-¡Oswald!- empezó a llamar. Y nada. Giró sobre sí y pensó que pudiera haberse escondido en el bosque, no muy lejos de donde estaba la cabaña de los enanos, y se regresó a la zona.

Caminó otro trecho, dando un vistazo hacia la tierra de los piratas, y evadiendo encontrarse con algún villano, cuando lo sorprende otro tomate.

Estrellado justo por la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

 _"Oswald"_

-Hola orejón- Oswald se aparecía por entre los árboles armado con su cesta de tomates recién cargada.

-Miren quién lo dice- dice Mickey pero luego pensó que venía en son de paz -Escucha Oswald, no vengo a pelear. Solo venía a disculparme por lo de ayer...-

-No, no te disculpes. Yo te comprendo. No es fácil aceptar que se es un reemplazo-

-¿Un reemplazo?- a Mickey aquello le cayó como una bomba.

-Ah bueno. Es que no lo debes saber. Él nunca debió contarle a su príncipe ratón que en realidad fue reemplazo-

"No, eso no es verdad" pensaba el ratón, pero recordaba lo que le había dicho Sabio y se hizo el fuerte. Pero Oswald no parecía ser un villano, y eso era lo peor.

Si Oswald lo decía, debía ser verdad.

-Me lo imagino. Yo sé cómo es Walt Disney, te dice que te quiere pero luego, sorpresa, te puede muy bien abandonar y reemplazar- el conejo fingió tristeza, pero luego le repitió muy claramente a Mickey :- Lo ha hecho más de lo que te imaginas. Tú existes solo porque fuiste un reemplazo mío. Y eso se debe de sentir muuuuy mal-

Ortensia no aprovaba aquello, porque las palabras de Oswald eran crueles y afectaban a Mickey.

El gran ratón se estaba desmoronando.

-No, no... no estamos para eso. Solo mira como ésta el reino y debemos...- balbuceaba debilitado y las lágrimas asomaban sus grandes ojos.

-El reino no estaría así si yo estuviera a cargo, no tú. No eres un buen príncipe para el rey, Mickey Mouse. Así que ahora que yo estoy aquí Walt Disney vendrá y te reemplazará, porque eso es lo que hace él-

Entonces Mickey se enfureció.

-Uuuy hablas como si tú fueras el rey "salve, rey"- se burló Mickey y entonces Oswald se armó otra vez de tomates -"Salve rey" Tú, que jamás exististe "Salve oh rey!"- se burlaba, y entonces Oswaldle saltó encima y se ensartaron los dos, jalándose las orejas.

-¡OSWALD, MICKEY!-

Una voz los detuvo a todos. Oswald y Mickey dejaron de pelearse y se quedaron estáticos porque sabían quién estaba allí.


	15. 15- Padre e hijo

-¡Él comenzó!- se acusaron mutuamente Mickey y Oswald.

Walter llegó y se paró frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria. Más atrás estaban los otros que andaban con él, y de hecho, todos los que merodeaban por ahí se acercaban para ver lo que parecía que iba a ser un gran espectáculo.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba molesto. Y era la primera vez que Walter no estaba sonriendo ni parecía tener mucha paciencia -Miren, y mírense ustedes dos-

Peter el dragón ya no perseguía a Bambi, porque Bambi estaba allí también. Expectante al igual que el mismo dragón.

-¡Miren todo eso! Se han portado muy mal- Walter estaba muy al tanto de la situación en el castillo, y en las tierras del Rey Arturo y lo que pasó con los enanos.

Oswald notó el paso de los años en él. No era el joven que había visto la última vez, y tenía siempre una mirada cansada.

-Se me tranquilizan los dos. No los quiero ver peleando- reprendió sacudiendo su dedo índice. Al pasar aquel primer momento, Walter recupera su usual serenidad.

Su conejo lo veía igual de alto, pero ya no era tan amenazante como se lo había imaginado todos esos años. De hecho, Walt lo miraba con mucha dulzura.

-Oswald, ven acá- y se dirige a él, con un tono de voz suave pero firme.

El conejo no se movió. Pero estaba notando la familiaridad que había entre ellos, como si no hubieran pasado 30 años sin verse mutuamente.

-Me alegra mucho verte- fue lo que le dijo Walt.

Todos los "espectadores", entre ellos Alicia, el Sombrerero, Bambi, Peter, Tambor y el Escuadrón de Rescate murmuraron ante la escena, sonriendo algunos, otros sorprendidos.

Pero ¿Qué tenía que decir el conejo afortunado ante eso?:

-TE ODIO- gritó con ojos húmedos, al hombre parado frente a él.

Disney no se perturbó.

-Lo sé. Y tienes tus razones-

Oswald y todos los demás reaccionaron ante esa respuesta. Ortensia se mantenía a una distancia prudente con sus conejitos muy pegados a ella, y observaba todo con gran emoción.

Walter la mira por un momento y sonríe.

Luego se mete las manos en los bolsillos y revela:

-Él- se dirige con un gesto a Mickey que permanecía callado y muy colorado a un lado del camino - es Mickey, tu hermano menor, Oswald-

El conejo y el ratón intercambian miradas.

-Así es- Disney proseguía con mucha tranquilidad ante el montón de mirones. Pero sus ojos estaban puestos en su primer personaje -Él tiene una parte de ti y tú una parte de él. Eso no hace a Mickey un reemplazo sino un hermano y es por eso que no tienen por qué pelear-

Y en el reino se hizo un gran silencio, que incluía el castillo, y sus alrededores.

Mickey abre mucho sus ojos brillosos, Minnie, Goofy, Daisy y Pluto se quedan en vilo con la mirada fija en él.

De hecho todo el mundo tenía la mirada fija en Walt, Mickey y Oswald.

-¿Y bien? ¿No vas a venir, Ozzy? - Walter notaba recelo en el conejo afortunado -No tienes nada qué temer, no te voy a dar nalgadas- y finalmente sonríe y saca su mano del bolsillo para extenderla hacia Oswald -¿Vienes?-

Ortensia le decía que sí sonriendo, y eso animó al conejo afortunado.

La verdad era que el hombre que él se había imaginado, producto de lo último que le había escuchado decir, era solo una imagen. El verdadero hombre que estaba allí no era nada como pensaba.

Se acerca a él, pequeñito al lado de la alta figura de Walter, y su manita negra de cuatro dedos toma la gran mano derecha de Disney, caliente y suave.

De hecho, aquella era la mano que también lo había dibujado.

Tomar su mano era como ya nunca más volver a estar solo.

-Engordaste al fin, Walt- comentó el conejo con una mueca.

-Sí, hubiera parecido un milagro- Walt se echa a reír -Bueno, ven porque yo sé que te debo explicaciones y quiero que veas lo que pasó, desde mi punto de vista. Así tal vez puedas entender por qué dije lo que dije e hice lo que hice-

Mickey y los que estaban allí expectantes, no intervenían. Sabían que aquello era algo entre los dos.

El ratón no se sintió mal, su Minnie estaba allí, había cumplido su misión y ahora le tomaba de la mano mientras veían al hombre y al conejo alejarse. Y le decía _"Confía"_

Y aunque no vieran lo que Walter iba a mostrarle a Oswald, lo podrían sentir.


	16. 16- Mundo blanco y negro

Y volvía a un mundo blanco y negro.

Oswald escuchaba la música de las pianolas, y todo el reino desaparecía para abrir paso a una ciudad de principios de siglo. Pero en aquella visión el mundo era gris, triste y nebuloso.

-¿A dónde me trajiste, Walt?- preguntó el conejo, convencido de que ya no estaban en Disneylandia.

-Digamos que es el pasado- le dijo el hombre -Algo así como mis recuerdos-

Podía ver a aquel grupo de jóvenes que se divertían dibujando en el modesto estudio de la calle Hyperion. Jóvenes sonrientes y muy entusiastas en lo que se refería a aquella sensacional técnica de animar dibujos para crear otros mundos visuales.

Walter volvía a ser el muchacho flaco y frágil que se dedicaba a enseñar a esos otros jóvenes, con ideas innovadoras y mucho corazón.

Era el motor de aquel estudio llamado Hermanos Disney.

Y aquel era el lugar donde nació él, y su corazón de tinta se conmovió, de dolor. Porque fue el hogar del cual lo secuestraron.

 _"¿Por qué me muestras esto, Walt? Eres cruel"_

Y entonces, el conejo afortunado volteó para ver otra vez a quien lo llevaba de la mano. Y se sorprendió de lo mucho que cambiaba la forma de verlo entonces.

En realidad era un muchacho pobre que intentaba vivir de sus caricaturas, con una esposa que mantener, un equipo de animadores a quienes pagarles, un local para pagar el alquiler, un techo para pagar el alquiler, más algo que las caricaturas no necesitaban: comida y medicinas para no enfermar y morir.

Porque las caricaturas eran inmortales y los humanos muy frágiles y mortales.

Y entonces vio enfermedad y muerte. La realidad de los humanos. Lo que los acechaba siempre y contra eso debían luchar.

Y Oswald se preguntó si los hombres que le habían dado la vida también se encontraban en esa horrible lucha.

Y sintió pena por Walt.

-Ustedes viven mejor que nosotros. Yo te hice para que hicieras feliz a los niños y vivieras para siempre-

Estaba triste, su sombra era oscura y Oswald no tuvo corazón para odiarlo:

-Pero fui olvidado. Y tú estás tan triste como yo- advirtió y el hombre asintió.

Aquel joven delgado pero muy sonriente que veían, en realidad necesitaba de él para poder sobrevivir; y no solo él, Oswald ahora veía a otro muchacho de la misma edad, triste y callado, que trabajaba animando solo para poder sobrevivir.

Era Ub Iwerks, y su mayor sorpresa fue cuando Walt le dijo que Ub también había sido abandonado por su padre.

-Era muy talentoso- le contaba Disney - Pero no sabía cómo aprovechar ese talento y en eso lo ayudé yo. Juntos podíamos hacerlo. Yo podría realizar mi sueño y él así tendría dinero para mantener a su madre-

Oswald no sabía eso.

-Yo los ayudé a todos, les enseñé. Conmigo arrancaron y luego...- Walt no continuó.

Algo ocurrió que Disney no le dijo. El conejo afortunado entonces comprendió por qué él estaba en segundo plano para Ub. Y no se sintió tan mal por ser una herramienta para que otros sobrevivieran.

Había sido egoísta.

Veía al Walter actual, que lo llevaba de la mano, y en vez de ver a un millonario arrogante de mediana edad, veía un joven pobre que había logrado tener éxito y vivir hasta hacerse viejo.

Hacerse viejo eran un gran logro para muchos seres humanos. Y, en el caso de Walt, observó Oswald, eso pudo ser gracias a cierto ratón.


	17. 17- Si él jamás hubiera existido

-¿Y de dónde sacas este poder?- preguntaba el pequeño conejo demasiado impresionado por lo que hacía Walter con ellos, sus caricaturas.

-Lo aprendí con el tiempo supongo. O tal vez siempre tuve esta magia, es solo que el día a día, el sobrevivir, no me dejaba verla. Ahora la puedo usar-

Oswald se entristeció.

-Yo solo soy una caricatura- decía atemorizado, pues las revelaciones de Walter lo acongojaban y lo perdían en aquel mundo blanco y negro de amargos recuerdos. Pero la mano de Disney lo sostenía y así, Oswald no se perdería - Viviendo en un mundo de papel, y éramos todos felices. O eso creí. Pero luego fuimos desechados -

-Lo sé, y lo lamento. Quería decirte eso. Sé que por mucho tiempo me negué a recordarte pero ya no más, y por eso estamos aquí-

Disney estaba contento y quería que su conejo viera lo maravilloso que era ese momento.

-¿Por qué dijiste que yo nunca te gusté, Walt?- exigió saber.

El hombre alzó su ceja, luego recordó a lo que se refería Oswald- ¡Ah! Aquel momento...- suspiró al fin -Ozzy ¿cómo no iba a decirle eso a Mintz? si estaba humillado, y le aclaraba que no importaba, pues yo podía hacer algo mejor... Pero...- y antes de que Oswald se lo tomara a mal dijo: -Solo era un joven inmaduro, en serio ¿Cómo iba yo en verdad a no gustar de mi conejo si yo lo creé?-

De repente el conejo afortunado sonríe y Disney le guiña el ojo y ambos se ven con complicidad.

-Sigues siendo un pillo. Pero, pero...Y¿Qué será de mí ahora? Si viviré para siempre, pero he sido abandonado... ¿Cómo regresaremos al hogar?...- el conejo baja la mirada como si sus orejas le pesaran demasiado -Quiero regresar-

-Lo sé, lo sé- se atormentaba Walter -Jamás te dejaría morir en el olvido. Hice lo que pude. Pero en el mundo de los humanos todavía no pueden regresar al hogar...-

Disney refunfuñaba frustrado al pensar en eso, pero no dejó que eso arruinara el momento de hacerle una promesa a su primer personaje:

-Yo estaré contigo siempre. No lo olvides- dijo.

Pero Oswald no comprendía.

-Mickey es tu hermano, y quisiera que vieras que si no fuera por él, tú no estarías aquí ¿Ahora puedes ver eso, Ozzy?-

¿Qué significaba?

Oswald vio al joven Walt Disney no tener nunca éxito, porque Mickey nunca existió. Lo vio perderse en la nada y entonces ¿Qué sería de él si Disney jamás hubiera llegado a ser el rey de Disneylandia???

Cayó al vacío el conejo afortunado, al vacío negro y profundo y gritaba _"¡No no me dejes no me dejes caer!!!!"_ Con gran desesperación _"¡No me dejes caer!!!!!!!"_


	18. 18- Mundo de color

-No, nunca te dejaré caer- la mano de Walter lo sostenía firmemente y así el conejo afortunado no cayó al vacío ante aquella sola idea - Yo siempre estaré contigo- le decía el hombre.

Y el mundo volvió a ser de color. El reino que Walt Disney ideó para que todos fueran felices se materializaba nuevamente.

Oswald estaba allí otra vez, y se aferró aún más a Walt.

* * *

La multitud crecía alrededor de Mickey y sus amigos, en el mismo lugar en donde habían visto a Oswald y a Walt marcharse.

Murmuraban toda clase de cosas: _"Él está aquí, ahora va a darle una buena patada en el trasero a Maléfica y nuestra princesa será liberada"_ Le decía Gruñón a la concurrencia.

-Ya oíste, Peter- Merlín y Arturo regañaban al dragón por lo que había hecho en la torre -Tendrás que arreglar tú todos los daños ¿Oíste, dragón? -

El dragón les sacó la lengua.

Obviando todas aquellas murmuraciones, Mickey estaba de la mano con su Minnie, esperando ansiosamente que Walter regresara y arreglara todos los problemas por arte de magia.

-¿Qué creen que pasará ahora con el conejo? - preguntaba Goofy y Mickey se encogió de hombros.

Sus amigos le habían contado todo lo que Walter les dijo allá en el hotel del mundo de los humanos.

Oswald era su hermano, y era lo único en lo que pensaba Mickey. Un hermano, para él y para todos los demás.

Pero ese hermano les había sido arrebatado,lejos de su hogar. Y cuando se apareció allí en el Reino, todos ellos lo habían tratado muy mal.

Minnie lo animaba, pero el ratón seguía allí restregando su zapato sobre la grama, invadido por el desagradable y amargo remordimiento.

Hasta que las murmuraciones se silenciaron y la multitud prestó atención a los que venían regresando.

Mickey alzó la mirada y sus ojos se pusieron enormes como dos negros platos, pues Walt ya regresaba con Oswald llevado de la mano.

* * *

Cuando la figura del hombre y el conejo reaparecían por el camino, los personajes se quedaron todos en silencio y expectantes.

El hombre se detuvo ante aquello, y alzó su ceja.

-¿Por qué todos me miran con esas caras?- fue lo que dijo Walter ante aquella multitud.

-¿Harás algo al respecto, Walt?- Alicia se abrió paso entre todos.

-¿Hacer yo qué?-

-Salvar al reino, Walt- intervino ahora Daisy, y todos apoyaron lo que ella dijo.

-Ah, o sea que esperan que sea yo quien arregle todo esto-

-¡SÍ!- gritó la multitud.

-¿Le vas a patear el trasero a Maléfica?- habló el enano Gruñón.

Walter intercambió miradas con Oswald y luego se cruzó de hombros.

-Yo no le voy a patear el trasero a nadie, Gruñón- le respondió tranquilamente.

Entonces todos hicieron silencio.


	19. 19- Solo los hermanos pueden

-No soy yo el que tiene que hacer algo aquí-

Entonces Disney se da cuenta de que su ratón estaba a sus espaldas y que lo estaba mirando con cierta timidez.

-¿Y tú que haces allí escondido, Mickey? ¡Ven!-

El ratón, emocionado, responde y, como siempre, Walter lo alza en sus brazos.

-Qué gusto verte más alegre, amiguito- lo acoge con gran nostalgia, y le da ánimos.

Mickey y Walt juntos otra vez. Los demás se alegraron mucho al verlos porque al fin el mundo volvía a tener sentido.

Y Oswald no sintió más ningún recelo, porque Walter le hizo ver que si él estaba allí de regreso, era gracias a Mickey.

Definitivamente que aquel ratón y Disney eran tal para cual, piensa con picardía.

-Entonces...- pero aquello no distraía a Disney del asunto, y a veces podía adquirir una actitud bastante severa, aunque siempre con buenas intensiones- Estamos juntos de toda una vida, muchos de ustedes. Recuerdo cuando era joven y empezábamos esta gran aventura, con Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy. Ustedes enanos- y los señala a cada uno de ellos con su enorme sonrisa -¿Saben por qué he trabajado toda mi vida para crear esto? ¿Esto, y mundos de caricaturas?- preguntó a la multitud.

La concurrencia no respondió.

-Precisamente para que exista un mundo libre de las penas humanas. Para que la gente sea feliz. Y ustedes los personajes son los que llevan de la mano esa felicidad-

La multitud se miraba entre sí y lucía mucho más animada.

-Por eso, no se comporten como humanos. No lo son. Ustedes pueden en verdad vivir en armonía ¿Lo entienden?- y después de hacer una pausa añadió: - Héroes y villanos-

-¿Y a caso yo formo parte de eso?- entonces Oswald habló. La concurrencia volteó a mirarlo.

-No en el mundo de los humanos, pero aquí sí, Ozzy- el hombre intenta explicar, con un rostro sereno y confiado -Logré traerte para mi reino, porque no te olvidé-

Entonces Walter baja al ratón y lo anima a él y a Oswald a saludarse como amigos, no más enemigos.

Como hermanos.

-La fuerza está en la unión- frente a ellos dos el hombre se pone en cuclillas y les guiña el ojo.

¿Por qué Walt le decía eso a ellos dos?

Se pone de pie y estira los brazos perezosamente, para luego tomar camino hacia el bosque. El hombre se marchaba.

-¡Walt, Walt!- lo llamaba Mickey.

-No olviden lo que les dije- Walt otra vez les guiña el ojo.


	20. 20 - Uno para todos y todos para uno

-Y ahora qué se supone que hagamos nosotros con eso- Goofy se quedaba con los ojos claros y sin vista.

Pero Mickey no le prestaba atención ni a él ni a nadie más excepto a Oswald. Los dos se miraban el uno al otro mientras que a su alrededor la agitada multitud discutía y se hacía miles de preguntas.

-Mi hermano mayor- dijo Mickey.

-Sí, y yo, bueno...- Oswald reconocía con timidez, porque al fin se tomaba el tiempo de ver las cosas bajo otro cristal, y tenía mucho por qué disculparse.

Pero antes de que el conejo afortunado pudiera disculparse, Goofy, Daisy, Donald, Minnie, Pluto y Ortensia que estaban parados a su alrededor sueltan un "Awwwww" y les dan a los dos palmaditas en la espalda.

Como les había dicho Walter, allí estaban todos aceptando a Oswald y a Ortensia como parte del reino.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- era lo que comentaban los enanos, que también se habían detenido a ver la escena -Las reconciliaciones son tan bonitas- agregaba Romántico muy embelesado.

-¡Y se parecen!- comentó el dragón Peter.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno- Mickey que estaba colorado, se acomoda sus pantalones rojos con gesto imperioso y dice -Es obvio que Walt nos ha dejado a nosotros una misión. Héroes y villanos-

-Explícanos, Mickey. Tú qué sabes- le preguntaron a coro los enanos.

-Que aquí somos todos amigos. Somos hermanos, que somos los unos para los otros-

-Sabias palabras, señor ratón- intervenía Merlín.

-¿Amigos de Maléfica, Mickey?- protestó el Sombrerero y algunos vitorearon aquella pregunta.

-Sí. Eso fue lo que dijo Walt, y yo también lo creo. O sea, en este reino vivimos con nuestras diferencias, cada uno tiene su lugar. Pero sucedió ese pequeño desbalance...-

-¿Pequeño?- chilló el Capitán Garfio con arrogancia.

-Silencio, pirata. Y todos escuchen a Mickey, tontos- Goofy los hacía callar.

-Bueno, tú intenta ser amigo de Maléfica. Te echará encima a su dragón y tendremos de cena ratón a las brasas- refunfuñó Garfio arrinconado, lustrando su garfio.

-No es mala idea- por primera vez Oswald intervenía por Mickey. Estaba parado a su lado, y los dos se habían quedado justo en el centro de la multitud -Yo sé lo que es que te crean el villano, todo es cuestión de conversar-

-Jajajajajaja, bueno. Conversen con Maléfica, les será muy divertido- el Sombrerero no se callaba.

Mickey miraba a Oswald como preguntándole, como si buscara las respuestas en él.

-No somos enemigos. Lo dijo Walt bien claro. Es solo que hay que recordárselo a algunos- prosiguió Oswald.

-¿Qué hacemos, hermano mayor?- le susurró Mickey y Oswald se estremeció. Si bien ya Disney le había recibido como parte de su reino, ésa era la primera vez que en verdad sentía que tenía hermanos.

Y todos estaban allí observando. Estaba Pluto meneando su cola, y Minnie al lado de Ortensia y Daisy, como amigas, y Goofy le sonreía.

-Bueno, vamos- animó el conejo afortunado.

-¿A dónde vamos, hermano mayor?- preguntó Mickey.

-Al castillo. Tú y yo, como nos dijo Padre- y le guiñó el ojo tal como había hecho Walter.


	21. 21 - Los salones de Maléfica

-Disculpa ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- preguntó la hechicera haciéndose la sorda.

-El príncipe ratón solicita una audiencia con la reina- el Príncipe Azul alzaba la voz para que se oyera mejor por sobre la música de Elvis.

-Vaya sorpresa- ríe sarcásticamente- Déjalo pasar, inútil. Quiero verlo-

El Príncipe obedece en contra de su voluntad y se retira.

Eran los salones del castillo de Aurora, ahora todos ensombrecidos y llenos de criaturas horribles que comían como cerdos al son de la música favorita de Maléfica. Los principes y princesas estaban allí en silencio, como unos subalternos indeseados a los cuales Maléfica les había perdonado la vida, por simple magnanimidad.

-Sonrían por favor, que el ratón vea que son felices de servir a la reina- les dijo la hechicera con una mueca.

El portón se abre y sus guardias escoltan a dos pequeñas figuras, que caminaban con mucha gracia.

Y eran muy similares, lo que despertó la curiosidad de todos los príncipes.

La hechicera no esperaba que fueran dos visitas. Eso la ponía de mal humor.

-Mickey, orejón, gusto en verte- exclama con ceremonia, luego repara en el otro visitante -Sin embargo no sé quién es el otro enano. No debiste traerlo ante mí-

-Los dos vinimos como soldados del reino, Maléfica. Los dos fuimos asignados a esto...- Mickey habló con orgullo -Y él es Oswald, el primer Disney-

-Jajajajaja- la hechicera interrumpió con una risotada.

Un crujido que sonó por todos los alrededor del salón, les indicó a los dos que el dragón estaba allí dentro, como una mascota enroscada y acechante.

-Disculpa, no había escuchado tantas tonterías en tan poco tiempo- se disculpaba Maléfica.

Los guardias y las criaturas de las sombras comienzan a acercarse, y rodean a los visitantes como una negra pared.

-Blanca Nieves, cielo, trae dos pepsi colas para nuestros visitantes- ordenó con sorna a la princesa- Me encanta la pepsi cola- aclaraba la hechicera. Y en realidad, en el salón abundaban los refrescos, los postres, y la música de Elvis, claro.

-Sí, ya vemos- comentaba el ratón al ver aquel desastre - En fin, Maléfica, disculpa...- Mickey iba al grano con decisión.

-"Reina", estimado ratón. Es el término más apropiado- lo corrigió la hechicera con sequedad y los salones se oscurecieron amenazantes.

-Maléfica, tú no eres reina. Éste no es tu castillo- Mickey dio un paso adelante sin intimidarse, y habló con claridad ante la hechicera.

-Has venido con demasiado atrevimiento, arrogante y atrevido ratón. Pero déjame decirte...- amenazaba la hechicera y el crujido se hizo mucho más fuerte y cercano, y Oswald y Mickey pudieron ver la silueta del dragón arrastrándose por detrás de los pilares- Que las cosas son diferentes ahora. Yo...- y se puso de pie para lucir toda su fuerza- he tomado el control del castillo y del reino-

-Tú no puedes hacer eso, Maléfica. Disneylandia solo tiene un rey, y no es una caricatura, es un hombre mortal. Y se llama Walter Disney, pero todos le llaman Walt...- la enfrentaba Mickey.

-Y ha sido Walt quien nos ha mandado aquí, oh gran hechicera- entonces intervino Oswald.

La hechicera lo miró con sorpresa, por su atrevimiento y por su...elogio.

-¿El rey de Disneylandia los ha enviado aquí?- se burlaba Maléfica.

-Y está aquí también, en el reino- aclaraba Mickey.

-Caramba qué gran evento. Sin embargo no logro entender por qué eso tendría que banalizar mi poder. Pequeñitos, lo siento pero me gusta mucho estar aquí y no pienso moverme porque dos roedores me lo dicen así que, por favor, muevan sus colas directo hacia la salida-

-Bueno es que a semejante majestad, un castillo así no le pega- exclamó Oswald con afán. Mickey giró como un resorte para verlo pues no tenía la más remota idea de lo que hacía.

-Disculpa pero ¿tú eres quién?- volvía a preguntar la hechicera con desdén.

-Yo soy el primer personaje Disney, estuve oculto por muchos años, pero he sido recordado otra vez y ¡Oh majestad! Si hay algo que una caricatura olvidada como yo, que ha estado en la nada por años porque todos mis creadores me olvidaron, conoce bien, es la leyenda de la gran Maléfica. Supe que eras la más grande de todas la villanas, pero...-

-Pero ¿Pero qué?- bufó Maléfica muy inquieta.

Mickey se había quedado perplejo, pues no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que hablaba Oswald.

-Pues no sé, esperaba algo más "maléfico"-

Al ver la reacción de la hechicera, Mickey comprende, y entonces le sigue la corriente.

-Eso iba a decirle yo, Ozzy, pero ya ves cómo es Maléfica. Yo iba decirle que este castillo no va para nada con su estilo pero a ella no le importa...-

-¿Que este castillo no va con mi estilo?!- la hechicera comienza a molestarse -Roedores tracaleros, expliquen-

En realidad ella lo sabía, los radiantes príncipes y princesas, el colorido castillo, eran como un rayón molesto sobre su perfecta oscuridad.

-No quieres ser reina de Disneylandia, nop- meneaba la cabeza Mickey- No quieres ser una simple mortal-

-El rey solo es un simple hombre- decía lastimosamente Oswald, fingiendo pena, apoyando a Mickey -No quieres eso ¿Oh sí? Grandiosa majestad-

La hechicera ya no estaba tan molesta, pero se restregaba los labios muy intrigada y pensativa.

-Es mucho más glamorosa Maléfica la hechicera, en su reino oscuro, que aterroriza cada acre de las tierras de Disneylandia- opinaba Oswald con admiración-Todas las caricaturas sabemos eso-

-Tal vez eso sea cierto- reconocía Maléfica.

Los príncipes y princesas, sentados en el salón sin poder hacer nada, no tenían palabras qué decir ante aquel show. Simplemente se miraban, y clavaban sus ojos en Mickey y en Oswald.

Porque era un show, y todos ellos se daban cuenta excepto Maléfica.

-Yo creo que Disney te hizo perfecta- Mickey sacaba todo su encanto humilde, desconcertando a la hechicera aun más -No quieras cambiar eso-

-¡Yo no quiero cambiar nada, roedor!- protestaba Maléfica perdiendo la paciencia.

-O sí que lo haces, mudándote al castillo de Aurora. No te pega, es verdad lo que dice Oswald-

-Siiii, todo ese color rosa, y tantas flores. Nooo- Oswald dramatizaba -Es una combinación de muy mal gusto para su majestad-

La hechicera definitivamente que estaba molesta.


	22. 22 - Entre humo y fuego

Entonces, y acompañado por un fuerte temblor, vieron que del castillo salían llamaradas de rojo ardiente, como si exhalara de sus muros aquella emanación.

-Oh por todo los cielos ¿Qué pasará?- Minnie se tapaba la boca, testigos todos ellos, de algo en lo que no podían intervenir.

Y más atrás, lejos, en una colina, solo, estaba el hombre, y con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos no despegaba sus ojos del lejano castillo.

Y al ver aquello solo decía "Espero aprendan"

* * *

-No somos tus enemigos, no somos enemigos- el pequeño ratón envuelto en llamas, seguía firme y sin miedo, desafiando las amenazas de la hechicera -Es lo que el rey de Disneylandia dijo. Escucha Maléfica, en serio debes volver a tu lugar que no es aquí donde pretendes estar-

-Ratón, siempre fuiste demasiado atrevido- se oía retumbar la voz de Maléfica, pero el fuego no dejaba ver a la hechicera.

-¡Recuerda, Maléfica! Yo solo vengo a decirte, ¡Que él te creó y también puede destruirte!-

Y las palabras de Mickey no se debilitaban ante nada, y aquel valor hizo titubear a la hechicera.

La pared de llamas que separaba al ratón de Oswald, los príncipes y de todos los demás era aterradora. Y solo Mickey estaba atrapado allí.

Oswald se había quedado fuera, como una insignificante mancha negra en medio del fuego, mientras Mickey enfrentaba solo a la hechicera.

Pensaba en qué podía hacer él ahora.

Los príncipes y princesas se habían levantado todos de sus sitios pero las criaturas de la sombras los rodearon.

Y nada podrían hacer.

Solamente a Oswald lo tenían allí olvidado como si no existiera.

-¡Eso es cierto!- intervino entonces el olvidado conejo -Solo mírame a mí, hechicera. Soy el hermano mayor de Mickey y no lo sabían. Pregúntate por qué ¿Sabes lo que hizo Walt Disney conmigo? Pues te lo voy a contar. Yo fui su primera estrella y me abandonó, todos lo saben. Mickey lo sabe- mentía el conejo. Volvía a su pasado rencor, el que Walt había sanado hacía poco, pero esta vez lo usaba con un propósito.

-¿Es eso cierto?- soltaba con arrogancia la mujer. Pero nadie sabía responder.

-Lo es- confirmaba Mickey.

-Y además él está aquí- lo apoyaba Oswald -Por eso es que yo estoy aquí, él me trajo. Está aquí-

-Así que ya lo ves. No te atrevas a desafiarlo porque hará contigo lo que quiera. Y ante él no tienes poder-

-¿No ves que venimos a ayudarte? ¡Oh grandiosa y magnífica hechicera!- la humildad del conejo afortunado conmovían a Maléfica -Por favor, recapacita y evitemos algo peor. Yo conozco muy bien la crueldad del rey de Disneylandia, yo soy la prueba de eso-

Entonces y ante aquellas amenazas, al fin el fuego empezaba a aminorar, y el dragón alzado sobre todos ellos, volvía a arrinconarse detrás de los pilares.

Y allí estaba la hechicera mirando a Mickey a Oswald y los príncipes, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo:

-Me van a ocasionar una migraña ¿Saben? y eso no se los voy a perdonar-

Y entonces dio la vuelta con estilo y se retira del salón.

Acto seguido, todas las criaturas y los duendes salían del castillo como un negro alud, como una infección que drenaba por un corte.

Eso vieron los que expectantes esperaban afuera del castillo noticias de Mickey y Oswald. Y los vieron salir justo en medio de los seres oscuros, caminando juntos como dos soldados que regresaban victoriosos de una batalla.

* * *

-¿Cómo lo lograron?- todos los amigos los recibían con la boca abierta.

Oswald quería contarles a todos el gran valor de Mickey, pero Mickey se adelantó y dijo:

-Creo que cierto conejo afortunado supo actuar muy bien, y además... sedujo a la hechicera-

-¿Quueeee?- todos exclamaron ante aquel chisme.

-Bueno no exageres. Seducir, oh por Dios, Mickey- Oswald se había puesto colorado.

-¡Vamos Ozzy! Sí, fue todo lo que le dijiste, lo que más nos ayudó- reía Mickey -Sedujiste su orgullo-

-Tal vez jejejeje- reconocía el conejo.

-Vaya pillo, eso lo heredaste del malvado rey que sería capaz de destruir a Maléfica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- se reía Mickey del drama que se habían inventado.

-Ustedes tienen demasiadas cosas que contar- intervino alguien que llegaba de entre la multitud, que no era ni Donald, o Minnie o los enanos, o Goofy...

¿Entonces quién era?

Ya era de noche otra vez en el reino, cuando un brillo iluminaba a la multitud de personajes que cercaban a Oswald y a Mickey después de haber cumplido con su misión. Ese brillo venía de una hermosa figura blanca y azul que se abría paso hasta llegar donde estaban los hermanos Disney.

La figura había salido del castillo junto con todos los demás y muchos se inclinaron a su paso.

-Su majestad, Cenicienta. Es un honor verla- fue lo que le dijo Mickey.


	23. 23 - Cena de honor

-Será todo un placer escuchar los detalles de todas las aventuras que los llevó al castillo-

La princesa sonreía con gracia pero a la vez con muchas ganas de reír como nunca.

Porque Cenicienta jamás dejaba de ser la chica del ático, humilde y soñadora.

-Y para eso necesitamos hacer algo especial ¿No creen?-

-Ohhh bueno- el ratón se rascaba la cabeza muy sonrojado.

Y como si no fuera poco, además de Cenicienta, también se acercaban Aurora, Blanca Nieves, el Príncipe Azul, Encantador y Felipe.

-Nos has sacado de una que ni te imaginas- exclamaba Príncipe Azul -Yo no hallaba cómo quitarme de encima a esa bruja. Temía que le hiciera algo a mi Cenicienta-

-Tranquilo, sabemos- decía Donald -Esto no fue fácil para nadie. Porque se supone que no somos enemigos ¡Bah!- el pato ya tenía ganas de armar otra rabieta.

-Bueno, entonces los esperamos- Cenicienta les guiña el ojo- Al fin el castillo vuelve a ser de nosotros-

Entonces a lo lejos retumbó la montaña donde estaba el reino de Maléfica, y la hechicera lanzó una risotada.

-No le hagan caso. Es la reina del drama- opinó Minnie. Todos se rieron.

Los príncipes y princesas regresaban al castillo. Blanca Nieves había estado con los enanos, muy feliz de reencontrarse, pero quería regresar con sus amigas y así hacer una gran cena.

La magia se encargaría de arreglar todo y entonces el glamour retomaba su cetro en el centro de Disneylandia.

* * *

Cayó la noche en todo su cénit, bañada de estrellas, y el castillo de la Bella Durmiente brillaba de luces y colores otra vez.

Y la música sonaba por los salones, y abundaban las bebidas y los postres.

Y todos los príncipes y princesas se habían reunido para celebrar la cena de honor para homenajear al gran ratón y sus amigos.

El Escuadrón de Rescate recibió una medalla honorífica, para cada uno, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Pluto y Mickey, que juntos averiguaron lo que ocurría con el rey, que habían ido a la Tierra y lo habían llamado, y que habían descifrado el enigma.

Sanar al rey.

Para así reestablecer el balance.

-Sí yo también sé que él anda por aquí- hablaba Blanca Nieves -Y se ha recuperado, reconciliándose con sus fantasmas del pasado- y miró a Oswald- Y ya no hay rencores ni sentimientos negativos que nos afecten-

El conejo afortunado, Ortensia y los conejitos también eran invitados de la Cena de Honor, y recibieron las mismas medallas.

Pero jamás en sus vidas habían visto tanta belleza y majestuosidad y por eso estaban sin habla.

Y ellos pertenecían allí.

Recordaban la promesa de Walt, que jamás los dejaría aunque la vida le fuera corta.

Todos les sonreían a ellos, y confiarían que algún día serían legalmente, en el mundo de los humanos, y bajo las reglas humanas, los Disney que siempre fueron.

¡Ahora venía el baile. Todo el mundo a bailar!

* * *

-Vaya noche, Mickey-

-Vaya noche, Minnie-

Los dos ratones frente al castillo aquella mañana, disfrutaban de otro amanecer en paz y en orden en el reino.

-Por favor, regresemos a Toontown. Quiero visitarte, que tomemos un desayuno- decía Mickey demasiado entusiasmado- Como pensaba hacer aquella mañana del otro día ¿Sí?- y luego rogó -Y por favor por favor, que no pase nada más-

-No pasará ¡Vamos!- Minnie lucía muy optimista.

Y los dos ratones, agarrados de la mano, tomaron su camino que los llevaría de regreso a Toontown.

FIN


End file.
